Naruto: Return of the Spectrum
by Kamen Rider Decade Complete
Summary: Abandoned by his parents in favor of his sister, Naruto awakens an old power from beings thought to be lost.


Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Yo, here's a new story, Naruto: Return of the Spectrum. A Naruto/Green Lanturn/Multi crossover.

Pairing Naruto x Harem:  
>Naruto's world: Hinata, Ino, Mei, Narumi, and others.<br>Dead Space world: Lexine, Nicole, Ellie  
>Bleach: Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Orihime, Rukia<br>Young Justice world: Megan(M'gann), Artemis, Cheshire

Other Worlds:  
>Dead Space<br>Bleach  
>Young Justice<br>Gokaiger

-story start-

"Tou-san! Tou-san! I did it! Did you see that! Did you!", cheered a girl who looked eight years old. She had bright long red hair with yellow around the end of her hair, bright ocean blue eyes, and had a round face. She was about 3'6".

The girl now known as Narumi was the daughter of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She look liked an exact copy of her mother with the exception of her blue eyes and the yellow strands that outline her hair and the fact that she is younger. Narumi smiled and continued her training on sensing her chakra and calling it out. She just started training with chakra and her dad was teaching her how to control it.

"Great job Narumi-chan, you will be a great kunoichi in no time." Said a redhead who just came in when she saw her daughter call out her chakra. She stood at a height of 5'8", had maroon hair, and a heart-shaped angelic face. She wore a hairclip on her hair, wore a red t-shirt and sweatpants. She had a body of a Goddess that would make any male or female die of a nosebleed. With long slender arms and legs, and an impressive bust ranging from C cups to D cups. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze and Konoha's Red Death.

"Thanks mom! I can't wait until I become a great kunoichi like you!" replied Narumi with a smile. Both Minato and Kushina smiled at their child energy and attitude.

In the distance stood a boy who was the same age as Narumi. He had wild spiky blond hair that went everywhere, electric blue eyes, and a round face. He stood about the height of 3'8", and at the moment was wearing a gray t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked like any normal healthy kid, but one thing different about him was the three whisker marks on each side of his face. His name is Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and older twin brother of Narumi Namikaze.

At the moment Naruto was glaring at the nice family scene that was happening at the family private training area. Naruto just sighed and walked away, into his room where he did training of his own. When Naruto got into his room he laid down on his bed and remembered what happened a long time ago that made him to be what he is now as he closed his eyes.

-flash back-2 years ago-

"Hey Tou-san, can you start training me in the family style?" a six year old Naruto asked.

"Not now Naruto, Narumi needs my attention right now." Minato said to his son.

Naruto argued. "Why not train both of us at the same time?" He also ignored his sisters smug look.

"I don't have time for that Naruto, just go to your room and do whatever." Minato said. Naruto was going to continue to argue when his mother came in.

"Naruto, don't bother your father and go to your room until supper is ready. He will train you when he's ready." Kushina said in a stern tone.

Naruto left, not wanting to argue with his mother.

-Flash back end-

Naruto awoke and found himself in a sewer like area, in front of a large cage.

"Hello, anyone here?" Naruto shouted. The response was a loud yawn before a voice said.

**"Yo, you woke me up."** a demonic voice said. Naruto heard it come from the cage, and inside it was a large nine tailed fox.

The fox blinked before getting a good look at Naruto. **"Ah, so my warden finally graces his presence to me."** The fox joked.

Naruto immediately knew what that was. "Your the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or at least the soul of it. I knew that my sister had your power, but my father never told me that he seal your soul into me."

Kyuubi chuckled. **"Very smart, but let's get down to business. I'm dying because my power has been separated from me, within one years time I will pass on and the power sealed in your sister will fade away. I will lead you to a few beings that wishes to have an heir take their place, just to spite your parents."**

Naruto nodded and said. "Who are these beings." The Kyuubi chuckled. **"Believe it or not, they were sealed within you along with me, and their power too. Your father doesn't know it, but if he ever found out, he may try to put their power in your sister. Seven of these beings are of the emotional spectrum, the other three are part of a this kind of light spectrum but have different powers."** Naruto looked at the Kyuubi. "How so?"

**"Let me explain it to you in a story.**

**Emotions.**

**They have existed in the universe almost as long as life itself has.**

**Some have existed just as long.**

**Yet we understand so little about them.**

**Most people, of all races and worlds, acknowledge their existence.**

**What most do not realize is, is that some emotions have taken on lives of their own.**

**What's more? They have developed sentience.**

**These beings are known the "Emotional Embodiments". Each possesses powers that are nearly god-like (one of them is a god, in fact). Certain factions across the universe have even found ways to capture and utilize the entities powers for themselves in the form of energy projecting power rings, some for good and others for evil.**

**There are nine of these entities in total and each has a different color and personality based on it's place in the "Emotional Spectrum", a band of energy that shows emotions as spectrums of visible light.**

**Ion is the embodiment of Willpower and is perhaps the most well known of the entire "pantheon" (the group _is_ almost god-like). Willpower shows up as green on the Emotional Spectrum and appears at the center of the spectrum itself. Ion manifests itself as a cetacean-like creature. Ion is a passive creature by nature and was born when the first sentient creature in the universe willed itself to move.**

**A race of ancient beings, known as the Guardians of The Universe, chose to use Ion's power for their 3,600 member corps known as the Green Lantern Corps, who serve as galactic peacekeepers.**

**Parallax is the embodiment of Fear. Fear shows up as yellow on the Emotional Spectrum and is the weakness of Willpower (though will _can_ overcome fear). Because of this Ion and Parallax are naturally opposed to one another. Parallax manifests itself as a malevolent lizard-like creature with insectoid wings that once traveled from world to world, infecting each planet with fear and paranoia causing entire civilizations to destroy themselves. Eventually, Parallax was imprisoned inside the Green Lantern Central Power Battery by the Guardians of The Universe. This introduced the so called "Yellow Impurity" which caused all Green Lantern Power Rings to be useless against anything yellow. Parallax was born when the first fish crawled out of the sea and began to hunt the insects on land. The first insect hunted felt fear and became Parallax.**

**A former Green Lantern named Thaal Sinestro allied himself with Parallax who then gave Sinestro the ability to harness the power of fear into yellow rings. Sinestro then created his own corps called the Sinestro Corps, in order to wage war against the Guardians and the Green Lanterns Corps. He even managed to get the robotic Manhunters (see The Butcher's paragraph below) to join his war.**

**Adara is the embodiment of Hope. Hope shows up as blue on the emotional spectrum. Hope is said to be the strongest emotion in existence, capable of conquering fear among others. However, hope cannot achieve it's full potential without the willpower to back it up. Because of this, Adara and Ion are very compatible with one another, with Ion unlocking Adara's potential, while Adara also strengthens Ion. Adara manifests itself as a large avian and was born by the first act of prayer by a sentient being (who happened to be caught in a fierce storm).**

**Two exiled Guardians, Ganthet and Sayd, used Adara's power to form the Blue Lantern Corps to bring hope to a desperate universe. The Blue Rings, however, are practically useless without a Green Lantern Power Ring nearby.**

**The Butcher is the embodiment of Rage. Rage shows up as red on the Emotional Spectrum and shows up on the edge of the spectrum, making it's power difficult to control. The Butcher manifests itself as a bull-like creature with tusks and was born when Cain slew his brother Abel, the first murder in the known universe.**

**Before the Guardians created the Green Lantern Corps, they first developed the robotic Manhunters as peacekeepers, believing machines that lacked emotions would be able to make the tough decisions that came with the job. But something went terribly wrong; the machines could not differentiate good and evil. Eventually, the Manhunters came to believe that the best way to preserve order in the universe was to exterminate all life within it. The Manhunters traveled from world to world, eradicating trillions of life forms in their quest to complete their programming. This event was known as the Massacre of Sector 666. Though the Guardians stopped and exiled the Manhunters, the damage had already been done. Out of trillions, only five survived the slaughter. These five swore bloody retribution against the Guardians for what their creations had done. Led by the demonic Atrocitus, they used dark magic to extend their lifespans in order to find a power strong enough to destroy the Guardians. Eventually, they found it. By beating one of his fellow survivors to death with a lantern and coating it with blood, Atrocitus was able to form the Red Lantern Corps and even captured The Butcher to use as a power source. He then declared war against the Green Lantern Corps.**

**Being a Red Lantern requires a heavy sacrifice from the ring wielder. When it is placed upon the users finger, the ring drives them mad with rage and bloodlust (only Atrocitus can retain his mind) and immediately replaces the user's heart and blood with the ring's energy. While it makes them nearly unkillable, if the ring is ever separated from it's user, the person will die. Only a Blue Lantern Power Ring can reverse this.**

**The Predator, also known as the "Body of Love", is the embodiment of Love. Love shows up as violet on the Emotional Spectrum and, like rage, also shows up on the edge of the spectrum, making it difficult to control. Despite being love incarnate, The Predator is actually quite wicked. It increases the aggressive nature in people, bringing out the worst of love in it's victims, including paranoia and obsession, and is responsible for untold heartache. How The Predator was born is currently unknown but it was discovered, along with two embracing lovers, encased in violet crystal on the planet Zamaron. The Predator manifests itself as a reptilian creature made of, what seems to be, crystal. The Predator is also the only known embodiment that can take physical form.**

**The Zamarons learned how to use love as a power source from the Guardians of The Universe and formed the Star Sapphire Corps, composed entirely of females.**

**Proselyte is the embodiment of Compassion. Compassion shows up as indigo on the Emotional Spectrum. Proselyte is unique among it "siblings" because it can use the abilities of the entire spectrum, assuming that respective emotion is nearby, making it compatible with all of the embodiments. The specific event that created Proselyte is unknown. However, it was born during a time of great suffering to help alleviate said suffering. To accomplish this, it "reached out" to those who were suffering. Because it needed to "reach" so many, it needed more arms, so Proselyte manifests itself as an octopus-like creature.**

**Proselyte's power is utilized by the mysterious Indigo Tribe. They are criminals who are forced to feel compassion and seek to spread goodwill across the universe.**

**Ophidian, also known as "the Tempter", is the embodiment of Avarice (Greed). Avarice shows up as orange on the Emotional Spectrum. Ophidian was born in the Garden of Eden, when a serpent consumed more than it needed. By taking what it did not need the serpent committed the first known act of greed and became Ophidian. Ophidian has retained it's serpent appearance.**

**Billions of years ago, a group of thieves raided the planet Maltus (which was once home to the Guardians of the Universe). Among the many treasures they were able to steal was what seemed to be a treasure map. The map led the thieves to the world of Okaara in the Vega System, where they discovered the treasure that the map promised; The Orange Power Battery. It was revealed that only one person could posses the battery. Consumed by the greed of the Orange Light, the thieves fought amongst themselves until only one remained. His name was Larfleeze. The Guardians allowed the greedy alien to keep the battery as long as it stayed on Okaara and, in return, the Guardians vowed to stay away from the Vega System. Larfleeze agreed and remained on Okaara for billions of years (the Orange Light extending his lifespan), coveting the power battery and killing anyone who entered the system (whom he believed where there to steal "his battery"). Each time he killed someone with his power, the power battery would convert the life essence of the victim and convert them into avatars of orange light, transforming them into Orange Lanterns. The Guardians kept their vow all those years; until one fateful day. A group of Green Lanterns were pursuing a member of the Sinestro Corps when they were attacked by an orange construct. It turned out that the Lanterns had entered the Vega System, and thus, broke the Guardians vow. Infuriated by this, Larfleeze rechristened himself Agent Orange and declared war on the Guardians of the Universe and, by extension, the Green Lantern Corps with his Orange Lantern Corps. Sometime before this Larfleeze managed to seal Ophidian into the Orange Power Battery in a way he described as "a bit tricky".**

**The last two embodiments are more like concepts than emotions, but each are equally as important as the others.**

**These two are also more powerful than the rest and are at constant war with one another.**

**They are Life and Death.**

**The embodiment of Death is…a complex matter at best. The first embodiment of death was once a petty criminal named William Hand, better known by his criminal moniker Black Hand. He was a mentally troubled man born into the Black family and followed the tradition of working his family's business; Hand Mortuary. Because of his less-than-sane mind and his job, William became obsessed with death and corpses. His mental illness afflicted his mind to a point that, when his mother asked him why he couldn't be "a good Christian boy like his brothers", William answered "I don't know" as if acknowledging his ill mind.**

**As a costumed criminal, he was a minor villain at best. Hand met constant defeat at the hands of Hal Jordan, better known as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 (in which Earth resides). After one particular defeat, Black Hand was taken into police custody when a sudden surge of energy freed Hand, killed his guards and brought him to the distant planet Ryut, all while Hand heard the call of a mysterious voice.**

**It turned out the voice belonged to a Guardian of the Universe named "Scar".**

**After an encounter with the mad god-like entity called the Anti-Monitor (who was aiding the Sinesto Corps in their war against the Green Lantern Corps), she was burned severely (giving the scars of her namesake) and was corrupted by it's power. The experience proved too much, even for an advanced being like herself, and she descended into madness.**

**Back to what I was saying, it turned out that Scar needed Hand for a rather dark purpose. Sometime in the past the Guardians had read from a tome called the "Book of Black" which foretold an event called "Blackest Night", the coming of a black energy that would erase all life in the universe. Scar, in her madness, intended to see this prophecy come to pass. To do this though, she needed a person who was "death incarnate" to be sacrificed in order to kick off the event and Hand was the sacrifice needed. Black Hand agreed willingly to this and even offered the rest of his family as further sacrifices in death's name.**

**Scar agreed.**

**Hand was sent back to Earth, where he slaughtered his entire family, as he had promised. After this Hand then killed himself and was reborn as the universe's first Black Lantern. Scar then labeled him the Embodiment of Death and began creating Black Power Rings that were spread across the universe, resurrecting the dead as near unstoppable soldiers in the war against all life in the universe.**

**In a small manner of revenge, Scar even sealed the corpse of the Anti-Monitor (who had been killed in battle) inside the Black Lantern Central Power Battery to use as a limitless power source.**

**Now then, you may be wondering "if Black Hand was death incarnate, who or what was death?"**

**The true embodiment of death and the harbinger for Blackest Night was far more terrifying than even Hand could have ever imagined.**

**Nekron.**

**Nekron was a vastly powerful demonic creature that once ruled over a realm that bordered Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. In this realm, all dead souls wait until they are brought to the afterlife they are meant for. Because Nekron gains power for each soul in his realm, Nekron constantly desired more.**

**Nekron was born in response to the light of the emotional spectrum penetrating the darkness of existence.**

**Despite ruling over his vast realm, it wasn't enough. Nekron had desired something more. What Nekron desired more than anything, was the universe to be a calm, quiet place by eradicating all emotion. Since emotion exists in all living things, the only way to destroy it is to destroy all life in the universe.**

**And Nekron knew exactly how to accomplish this.**

**Nekron escaped his realm when Black Hand killed himself. Nekron then used Hand as an "anchor" to this universe from his and would remain here and gain strength as long as Hand remained bound to him.**

**As the Black Lanterns swept across the universe, they tore out the hearts of the living, transforming them into Black Lanterns themselves. The more Lanterns there were the stronger Nekron became.**

**But it still wasn't enough.**

**Using the Black Lantern Corps to exterminate all life would take far too long.**

**There was a quicker way.**

**A simpler way.**

**All Nekron had to do was find the Embodiment of Life and kill it.**

**Nekron was hunting for the source of all creation, the source of the White Light of Life.**

**The Entity.**

**The Entity goes by many names across the universe, existing in some form or another in all religions. God and the Presence are just two of the names that it has been given.**

**The Entity is the light that brought life into the endless black void that was the universe. It takes the form of a large humanoid enveloped completely in white light.**

**Despite being considered a god, the Entity did not reside in any form of afterlife. No kingdom in the clouds, no fiery pit, no river of souls, no hall of fallen warriors, no light at the end of a tunnel, no garden paradise, and no void of lost souls.**

**Nor did it exist in any holy place. No church, chapel, temple, shrine, or mosque.**

**The truth is the Entity was much closer to home than anyone expected. The Entity sealed itself away so no one would find it and try to harm it. It sealed itself deep within the world where life in the universe first began.**

**Earth.**

**The Entity chose our world to hide in.**

**No one, save the Guardians of the Universe, knew of this. The Guardians had kept this information as their closest guarded secret, because if anything happened to the Entity, life as we know it would end. In fact it was the true reason they formed the Green Lantern Corps, to protect the White Light, not the universe, claiming the universe "was never theirs to protect."**

**They kept this secret for billions of years and Nekron would never have known where to look. But one small detail revealed the truth to him.**

**Scar.**

**As a former Guardian herself, Scar knew this information and told Nekron exactly where the Entity was hiding and began helping him and Black Hand coax it out into the open so they could kill it.**

**The other Lantern Corps united with Earth's Heroes (the ones still alive anyway) to stop them.**

**The battle was immense. The Lanterns fought bravely with the heroes but the Black Lanterns were too numerous and too powerful.**

**Just when all hope seemed lost; The Entity decided that things had gone far enough. Appearing on the battlefield, Nekron attempted to slay it and complete his goal.**

**But the Entity had other ideas.**

**Using it's power over life, the Entity first overrode several black lantern rings and restored the wearers to life as White Lanterns.**

**It then used it's power to bring William Hand back to life, crippling Nekron's power source and severing his bond with Hand.**

**Finally, the Entity restored the Anti-Monitor to life who rose from within the Black Power Battery and destroyed it.**

**With those three simple actions, Nekron lost everything.**

**The remaining Black Lanterns were crumbling into dust around him, Scar had been destroyed during the battle, and, without Hand and the Power Battery, Nekron was broken and powerless, his hopes shattered.**

**Before departing, the Entity tore the still defiant Nekron to shreds with a swarm of White Power Rings.**

**The Blackest Night was over and the prophecy did not come to pass.**

**But, despite this, a new conflict rose from the ruins of Blackest Night.**

**After Blackest Night came Brightest Day.**

**Across the universe, a few weeks after Blackest Night, the Emotional Embodiments were being targeted and captured. The first to be abducted was Parallax who possessed Hal Jordan during the Blackest Night finale in an effort to stop the Black Lanterns. Parallax was suddenly removed from Jordan in the middle of the fight and it was unknown what had happened.**

**Next, Ion was ripped from his Green Lantern host Sodam Yat, and soon after all the other entities were targeted.**

**The other lantern corps searched frantically for the embodiments and found out exactly who was behind the abduction.**

**Krona.**

**About 10 billion years ago, the Guardians of the Universe were once an alien race called the Maltusians. A race of immortals nearly as old as life itself, the Maltusians were a blue-skinned humanoid race that desired only peace throughout the universe. Krona was once a brilliant Maltusian scientist that accomplished miraculous achievements.**

**Krona was responsible for creating the map that led Larfleeze to the Orange Power Battery and also created a gauntlet that could channel Ion's Green Light of Willpower, which would eventually lead to the development of the Green Lantern Power Rings.**

**Unfortunately, Krona had little to no good moral character.**

**Krona would go to any lengths to prove a point. He caused the "malfunction" that caused the Manhunters to slaughter the inhabitants' of Sector 666 stating that he wanted to show his fellows the folly of using mechanical beings as peace keepers. It worked and led to the creation of the Green Lantern Corps. This also led to Atrocitus to create the Red Lantern Corps to seek revenge against the Guardians.**

**Krona was always a bit of an outcast from the rest of his race. He showed contempt towards his fellows for their disdain of emotions and that they should have none.**

**Krona was also directly, and inadvertently, responsible for the idea of creating peacekeepers to begin with.**

**One of the most sacred taboos of the Maltusian's was simple; no being may witness how the universe was created. Ignoring this law, Krona became obsessed with the creation of the universe and built a machine that would allow the scientist to witness it. Despite the constant warnings from his fellows, Krona finished the machine and watched. Witnessing the beginning of creation proved too much for the machine and caused it to explode in a massive blast of anti-matter that moved time forward billions of years and created evil throughout the entire universe.**

**Were it not for Krona's immortality, he would have been killed.**

**This action also created an anti-matter universe, where the Anti-Monitor hailed from, and the Multiverse, where a limitless number of realities were held (though he would not realize until billions of years later).**

**That was just the beginning of the outcome, what happened next was far worse.**

**The Maltusians have long known the universe would one day contract upon itself to be reborn by a new "Big Bang". Due to the anti-matter unleashed by Krona, the universe was deprived of sufficient matter necessary to ignite a new "Big Bang". As a result of the actions of one of their own, the universe and all existence would one day simply die out, never to be reborn.**

**That was the last straw. The Maltusians punished Krona by transforming him into a harmless being of pure energy and sent him to wander the multiverse forever. Krona has since sworn revenge against his entire race and vowed to return.**

**To atone for what Krona had done, the Maltusians vowed to form peacekeeping force to protect the universe in the name of justice. The Maltusians soon evolved into smaller beings that retained their blue skin and developed vast mental and cosmic powers. They renamed themselves the Guardians of the Universe and formed the Green Lantern Corps.**

**Krona returned billions of years later in physical from to take his revenge but was stopped by Hal Jordan and, once again, turned into an energy being.**

**Now, somehow, someway, Krona returned _again_ and used his scientific mind to create a way for him to hyper-evolve into a Guardian; along with all the power it brings. Krona had once studied the Emotional Embodiments and knew how to capture and control them.**

**Despite their efforts the Lantern Corps failed to stop Krona from gathering the embodiments save for Life and Death who were beyond anyone's reach.**

**Krona now possessed all of these beings and full control of them. He then set his master plan into motion.**

**Krona then attacked the Guardians of the Universe's headquarters on the planet Oa, located at the center of the universe, with his new "pets". Despite their powers, the Guardians were overwhelmed by Krona and "his" Embodiments and were captured. Krona first placed all of the embodiments, besides Parallax, into each of the Guardians putting them under his control. Krona then proceeded to place Parallax back into the Green Lantern Central Power Battery, thus causing the power rings to once again become useless against the color yellow. Krona then went one step further and used the "Yellow Impurity" to take mental control of nearly all the Green Lanterns in the universe and cause them to attack each other out of fear, making them Krona's slaves. The living planet Green Lantern, Mogo (who was in charge of deciding who becomes a Green Lantern), then sends hundreds of power rings across the galaxy to unworthy wielders, creating an army of mindless slaves.**

**The only lanterns to escape were the humans Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner, and John Stewart who had overcome the "yellow impurity" by mastering their fear. Hal and Guy were then captured by Mogo and Krona, who planned to hyper-evolve into advanced beings like himself. John Stewart escaped Mogo and managed to destroy the living planet.**

**Mogo's death freed Jordan and Gardner who manage to force Parallax out of the central battery, removing Krona's control over the other Green Lanterns.**

**Enraged, Krona sends the possessed Guardians against the Lanterns. Though the two were quickly losing, the now freed remainder of the Green Lantern Corps arrived to assist in the fight. With a great loss of life from the Lanterns and a lot effort, the Lanterns forced the Embodiments out of the Guardians who then began fighting Krona as well. Despite having the embodiments still under his control, Krona found himself outmatched by the Guardians and Lanterns, enslaved the freed Parallax once more, and fleed to the planet Ryut, the sight of the tragedy the Manhunters caused because of him and home to a hidden base he had built before his exile.**

**Working with the other Lantern Corps (reluctantly), they track Krona to Ryut to begin the final battle. Despite being outnumbered (again), Krona had another trick up his sleeve; when he had caused the Manhunters to massacre Sector 666, Krona also placed another program within the Manhunters that spread to all the Manhunters in the universe. Activating this program, every Manhunter in the universe, including those remaining under Sinestro's control, rushed to Krona's side and became his slaves.**

**Thus began the final battle. Despite the numbers of the Lantern Corps, they were outmatched by Krona's embodiments and Manhunter slaves.**

**When all hope seemed lost, something appeared in a flash of white light. It was the only remaining White Lantern in the universe, Boston Brand, aka Deadman. Using the White Light of Life, Brand severed Krona's control over the embodiments.**

**The embodiments, whether because it was the right thing to do or because they were enraged at being enslaved, attacked Krona's Manhunter horde and annihilated them.**

**With his prize "possessions" freed and his army devastated, Krona was forced to bring out his trump card; a Black Lantern Ring.**

**You see, a group of Black Lanterns had survived Blackest Night and were planning to once more add more people to their corps in an effort to restore Nekron. Before they could accomplish much, Krona appeared before them and used the embodiments to destroy the undead lanterns. Keeping the last member intact (Deathstorm), Krona then used his powers to force the Black Power Ring to obey him and then destroyed the final lantern.**

**Back to the story, Krona placed the ring upon his finger, instantly making him a Black Lantern.**

**"With Death itself on my side, not even my traitorous pets can stand against me!" Krona had cried out as he used his ring to incapacitate the embodiments. Before he could boast further he was forced to defend himself from Boston Brand, who attacked him with his white ring.**

**The other onlookers could only watch as the two lanterns slugged it out.**

**At the brink of losing, Krona used what was left of his mental and cosmic powers to remove Brand's white ring, which he then claimed for himself.**

**Boston and the others could only gaze in horror as the mad Krona laughed manically before placing the white ring on his other finger.**

**That turned out to be his undoing.**

**The combined energies of life and death proved too unstable for Krona and destroyed to horrified exile and teared open a wormhole around him. The embodiments, freed during Krona's loss of control, leapt at the fallen Guardian in an attempt to destroy him for good, only to be pulled into the wormhole with him.**

**The last thing the onlookers heard was Krona's cry of agony as he ripped to shreds by the wormhole just before it closed.**

**While the Guardians and the Lanterns figured that Krona had been destroyed, no one knew what happened to the Emotional Embodiments.**

**Did the wormhole destroy them as it did Krona? Unlikely if the embodiments were destroyed, emotional chaos would engulf the universe and everything would be destroyed. But the universe was at peace. Nothing had happened. Besides the lantern power batteries still worked perfectly!**

**This could only mean the embodiments were still somewhere in the universe. Each lantern corps combed the galaxy trying to find their respective embodiment, only to find…nothing.**

**Absolutely nothing! Not even a spark of their power was felt anywhere in the universe.**

**This had to mean that they were somewhere in the other 51 alternate realities created from the Crisis on Infinite Earths. The Guardians searched using their power to find…nothing. Again!**

**This made no sense! The embodiments were not destroyed, yet they were nowhere to be found.**

**They were somewhere but nowhere at the same time and that just didn't seem possible!**

**After months of searching the Guardians decided to give up. Perhaps it was best that the embodiments had disappeared. Perhaps it was best that they were gone and no one could use them for dark purposes like Krona had.**

**It didn't really matter; Brightest Day was over.**

**The Guardians and the Green Lanterns agreed on one thing though; wherever the embodiments were, they hoped they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.**

**Though no one in the universe would ever know this; they hadn't."**

Naruto had listened to the whole story and was in awe. Kyuubi nodded. **"Allow me to lead you to them. Oh and if you notice I left out the tenth light of the spectrum, he was created when the other embodiments disappeared into this universe."**

Naruto followed the fox with in the cage and saw ten beings. **"May I present our container."**

A glowing white being nodded. _"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, we have seen your life. The abandonment of your family, the hatred __of your village towards you. All ten of us have chosen you to wield our power over the spectrum."_

The skeleton like being nodded. _"Yes, even I, Nekron, have chosen you to wield a power no other is able to possess in this universe."_ Naruto nodded. The tenth being stood up. _"I, Tendo(Thats going to be the name of the tenth embodiment), the golden light embodiment of creation and destruction, shall give you my power."_ The other nine embodiments said the same thing and ten glowing spheres appeared, flying to Naruto. The spheres sunk into Naruto's body and Naruto glowed.

_"It is done, may the power of the spectrum protect you as you bring balance to this world."_ All the being said at once, with Naruto fading away.

-real world-

Naruto awoke in his bed. 'Whoa, that was a weird dream.'

_"It was no dream Naruto, now practice with our power and master them."_ the Life Entity said(The embodiment of white light of life) Naruto nodded and left to train.

-Hokage's Office-

Minato Namikaze was doing paperwork, something he hated to do as Hokage. He was currently looking at a paper that said to release the civilians that were in jail, for hurting his son Naruto. He sighed after he Kyuubi attack and when he announced that Narumi had the Kyuubi power and Naruto had the soul, the some of the villagers ask that Naruto be watched, hurt, or killed before the Kyuubi could control Naruto.

As a father he knew that he shouldn't let them go, but he was the Hokage not just any Hokage but the best Hokage ever to produce so far. As Hokage he knew that the village came first, and family came later.

He knew the pain of the village after the Kyuubi attack, and with Naruto having the soul of the Kyuubi. He knew that the village would target him. He knew it was bad but the village needed a scapegoat and Naruto was the only person to fit the job. The best he could do is reduced what they did to him. He signed the paper that releases the villagers from their prison.

He just hoped that Naruto was easy forgiving and his wife and daughter doesn't find out about what he allowed the village to do to Naruto. He was about to go through more paperwork until he felt a presence behind him.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here?" asked Minato while he was approving the request.

"It seems like I could never hide from you." Said Jiraiya.

"I ask you again why are you here? I assumed you were peeping on women like you always do."

"Actually the toads summoned me and told me about a prophecy."

"Prophecy from the toads?" asked Minato shocked. Jiraiya nodded in confirmation. "What was it about?"

"It said that the chosen one is the child born from two great shinobi, and holds great power. I expect that the chosen one would be Narumi since she is your child and has the power of the Kyuubi within herself." Minato nodded slowly then realization came him and he smiled.

"So my daughter is the chosen one?" asked a happy hopeful Naruto.

"I think so, since she fits all the requirements." Replied Jiraiya, he saw how happy his student is and what he was going to tell him would make him even happier. "Since its Narumi's birthday is tomorrow, I was wondering if you would let me let her sign the toad contract." Jiraiya told Minato his smile growing wider. Minato nodded to Jiraiya and he smiled, another his next student would be another person from his favorite student's family.

"Since that done I guess I'll continue my research see you later Minato." Jiraiya disappeared using shunshin, Minato sighed and looked at his loads of paperwork and frown. He still couldn't figure out a way to beat every kage's enemy.

After working for a while Minato stopped and started to think about his family. How far they have grown as a family. How happy they were he, Kushina, Narumi, and Naruto. He frowned when he thought about Naruto. After refusing to teach Naruto he pretty much excluded himself from the family.

Minato stilled remember Naruto asking to go somewhere as and family but he refused Naruto's idea for Narumi, picking wherever she wanted to go. As time went by Naruto's request became less frequent until eventually he stopped asking for anything. He even showed his face less around the house, always staying in his room and during dinnertime he would be silent only looking at his food while he ate. The only time he really saw Naruto was when dinnertime and while Naruto and Narumi where walking to the academy.

Minato regretted what he did to Naruto and was going to make it up to him. Starting tomorrow after Naruto's and Narumi's birthday, he was going to start Naruto's training. He was going to bring Naruto back into the family no matter what.

-Namikaze estate-

Kushina Namikaze at the moment was making dinner for the family. She too felt that Naruto wasn't part of the family. Every time he and Narumi would come home he goes into his room and stays there until dinner. At dinner he would be silent and not even give time a glance. When they walked around Konoha he would stay a few feet back and would remain quiet.

She noticed Naruto always reading books, which was good, but he read too much and wouldn't go out and play with the children his age. She started to wonder if Naruto had any friends at all.

She regretted not training Naruto as the same time as Narumi, but believed that Narumi needed extra attention due to her having the Kyuubi's power. She being a former jinchuuriki knows how hard it is to control the Kyuubi's power.

Kushina was worried; she didn't want Naruto to isolate himself from the family. She knew that something had to be done, and the moment Naruto walked through that door she was going to make it up to him. She was going to make the family whole again no matter what it took.

She then continues to cook dinner lunch for the family and especially for Naruto to enjoy.

-With Narumi-

"Naruto-onii-chan where are you?" shouted Narumi. Narumi ran around Konoha trying to look for her Onii-chan, after class finished Narumi wanted to walk home with Naruto. To her disappointment he disappeared when she tried to look for him.

"Naruto-onii-chan!" she shouted once more, hoping Naruto would come this time. When she got nothing in return she frowned and started to walk home.

Narumi loved Naruto a lot, maybe more than she should. She would always try to play with him but Naruto always turned her down saying he was busy. She wanted Naruto to feel like a family, not an outcast.

During the academy she noticed he would always sleep in class. She also noticed that Naruto didn't talk to anyone in his class, nor the classmates try to talk him, since they were too busy trying to get her attention. Narumi tried to talk to him during school but every time she tried she would be bombarded by her fan club, and when she finally got rid of them Naruto was gone.

Narumi started to remember the past and felt sick at herself. She remembered when she little after her dad told Naruto that he had to train her first, she started to tease Naruto about it. She would say things like the family loved her more, or how show Naruto what she learned to make fun of him. When Naruto would suggest they go somewhere, she would suggest they go another place, and every time they would choose her suggestion over his. Remembering these things made her just wanted to go back in time and slap her younger self.

Narumi walked home alone, another day without Naruto. While she walked home she remembered that tomorrow was hers and Naruto's bithday. She smiled and thought of a plan, to get her onii-chan back. She finished her plan by the time she got home and was going to start it the moment she reached into the house.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was walking home after practicing with his emotional spectrum powers. He was also thinking of creating armor made from the Spectrum lights, based on a few things that Kyuubi and the embodiments had shown them. 'Maybe for the Red spectrum armor, I can be based on the Armor from Kamen Rider Agito's Burning Form, with a few enhancements.' The Butcher agreed. _"It would be interesting because this Agito's Burning Form's power is based both on heat and anger, which is very close to Rage."_ The Butcher said to Naruto. Kyuubi agreed as well.** "Yes, what do you have in mind for the armor design?"** Kyuubi asked.

Naruto smirked. 'I'll draw it out for you, when I get home and dinner is finished.' Naruto thought.

-Namikaze estate-

Kushina was still cooking dinner, making the family's favorite food: ramen. She heard the door open and turned to see who was at the door. She saw her husband Minato at the door taking of his shinobi shoes.

"Got off work early dear?" asked Kushina. Minato looked up to see his wife in an apron cooking dinner. He smiled and nodded "Yup!" he told her and walked into the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen he gave his wife a kiss on the cheeks, after thee kiss he saw that she had concern written on her face. "What's wrong Kushina-chan?" he asked.

"It's Naruto, I feel like he not part of the family any more." Said Kushina sadly and she started to tear up. Minato hugged her and tried to cheer her up.

"It's ok Kushina-chan starting tomorrow after the birthday party I will be starting Naruto's training." Replied Minato trying to relax his wife. Kushina looked at Minato with a smile on her face.

"I bet he would love that!"

"I know he will."

Just then the door swung open and Narumi came barging in with determination in her eyes. "Kaa-san make lots of ramen today!" she yelled and went to her room to change.

Kushina and Minato were a little shocked by their daughter's reaction, but she did get that from her mother. "Wonder what gotten her all excited." Said Minato to himself.

"Maybe she feel the same way as us about Naruto." Answered Kushina, then she noticed that Naruto wasn't with Narumi nor was he home. "Hey where is Naruto-kun?" she asked wondering where her son could be at the moment. When Minato heard this he cringed a little knowing where he could be, this was unnoticed by Kushina.

As if on cue, Naruto entered through the door, and he looked like he was deep in thought.

Kushina quickly ran to Naruto with Minato following shortly behind her. "Naruto!" she said. Naruto turned around and to both Kushina and Minato looking at him.

"Yes?" was Naruto's reply. Kushina asked. "How was your day?"

Naruto rose a brow. 'So they notice me after nine years, I bet they are planing on my training after mine and Narumi's birthday. Too bad I'm not going to do it, I won't forgive them for abandoning me for nine years so easily.' "Fine, nothing special." Naruto said. Kushina was slightly saddened at what Naruto said. "I'm going to clean up for dinner." Naruto stated blankly, and left.

Dinner came and Naruto came out of his room, with a black t-shirt and black sweats. When he got to his spot on the table, he felt like there were eyes on him. He looked up and to his surprise his 'family' waiting for him, with smile on their faces. Even Narumi seemed to be waiting for him, usually she would be attacking the food by now, especially when its ramen. 'Still not going to forgive them that easily.' Naruto thought as he dug in.

The rest of the family started eating.

"So Aniki what did you think of today's lesson." Narumi asked.

"Nothing special." Replied Naruto quickly finishing his ramen. Narumi frowned at her quick answer, it felt like Naruto didn't even want to talk to them. Naruto finished his ramen and put his bowl into the sink and started to wash it.

"It's ok Naruto you don't have to wash the dish, I can wash it for you Naruto." Said Kushina. Naruto ignored what she said, and started to wash his dish.

"It's ok I'm fine, I wouldn't want you to waste you time on me, anyways I can take care of myself." Replied Naruto not bother to give his 'mother' a glance. Kushina was shocked at her son's reply, and started to get sad and water started to form in her eyes. Her son thought that he was like nothing in the family. She wipe the tears of her eyes, she was going to change that no matter what it took.

By the time Naruto finished washing his dish the family just finished eating their ramen. Since they loved ramen they eat it pretty fast. Naruto quickly walked back to his room but stopped when his father called him and told him to go to the living room for a meeting. Naruto inwardly groan but went to the living room anyways and sat on the couch until his family came.

When they finished washing the dishes and everything, they joined Naruto in the living room. Narumi sat next to Naruto, while Minato and Kushina sat across him.

"Now Naruto I have news for you that will make you happy." Said Minato. Naruto glared at him making him flinch a little before the continued. "I happy to say that starting tomorrow after you birthday that you will be starting your training in the family arts." He said proudly.

"Does that mean Aniki will be practicing with me?" asked a hopeful Narumi. Minato nodded and Narumi face glowed with happiness. Minato then looked at his son and was shocked. Naruto's face remain unchanging, his eyes looking at him with the same dead cold eyes he always has. Not a single sign that he was smiling or attempted to. Kushina too was shocked, she thought that this plan would work, she was sure it was going to work.

Narumi saw the looked on both her parent face and wonder what made both her parents shocked. She turned to look at Naruto and like her parents she too was shocked.

"Naruto-onii-chan aren't you happy? Now we can train together!" asked a confused Narumi. Naruto looked at her with his cold eyes glaring at her.

"Not really" he replied. Everyone frowned.

"Why not Naruto, don't you want to know mines and your father fighting style?" asked Kushina hoping to see signs that Naruto was reconsidering his answer.

"I lost interest after you guys refused to teach me when I asked." Minato and Kushina was shocked and they frowned, both the Namikaze and Uzumaki fighting style were strong. They didn't understand why their son wouldn't want to learn his family stuff and be extremely strong like them. They broke out of their thoughts when Naruto spoke again. "I don't need training from either of you, since I didn't have one before why start now? I will wait until I become a genin and have a sensei that will train me to become a shinobi. Even then I will not train or learn any of the family styles." Said Naruto with anger in his voice. He got up and left leaving his shocked parents and sister where they are.

"What do we do now?" asked a teary Kushina, after hearing what Naruto said she couldn't take it anymore and started to cry.

"I don't know anymore, maybe this was a little too much for him to take in for the day. Just give him time, I bet he would get over it." Replied Minato, trying to calm his wife. Truthfully he didn't know, since Naruto sounded really serious he could only hope that he was right.

"Why? Aniki why?" cried a teary Narumi. Narumi was really hoping that Naruto would agree to train, so that they could be together and she would have more time to talk to him. When he refuse she was heartbroken and started to cry.

Naruto slammed the door behind him and checked his things he got ready for tomorrow. He was still mad from the conversation he had earlier with his family. 'Damn family! They notice me now and think that I would forgive them because I get to learn their fighting style!' he mentally yelled at himself.

_"Calm down Naruto, do not let your rage release power so soon."_ The Life Entity said. Kyuubi then said. **"Wait until tomorrow to initiate the plan of the training trip"** Naruto nodded and waited for the next day.

-The Next Day-

Narumi woke up really happy since today was her and Naruto's birthday. She quickly got out of bed and ran to her parent's room.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san wake up! Its mine and Naruto's birthday!" shouted Narumi, jumping on her parent bed waking them up. Minato and Kushina groaned as they woke up.

"Narumi, calm down. Why don't you wake Naruto up and we can walk around the village and see the festival preparation, and we will visit the clan heads and your friends." Replied Minato. Narumi nodded and ran to Naruto's room. While Minato and Kushina got up, smiled at their daughter antics.

They both went to go the usual morning routine of bushing their teeth. After that they changed while Kushina went to the kitchen to prepare breakfeast for the family, and Minato reviewed what he was going to teach Naruto.

Narumi ran through the halls and appeared in front of Naruto's room. She was scared to open it. She never has been inside Naruto's room before so she didn't know what was in there. Too scared to go inside she decided to knocked instead hoping Naruto would answer.

"Aniki." said Narumi while knocking on her brother's door. She got no answer, and knocked once again only to have no answer once again. She put her head against the walls to hear any noise but heard nothing. Assuming that he wasn't there, and still scared to go into his room, Narumi went to tell her parents.

Narumi quickly went to the kitchen where both Minato and Kushina are. Kushina seeing the sad look on Narumi faced asked, "What's wrong Narumi?" Narumi looked at her and replied, "Naruto isn't in his room." Shocking both, Minato and Kushina.

"Did you check his room?" asked Minato.

"Well I knocked and got no reply. I am scared to go into his room." Replied Narumi.

"Why are you scared?"

"That's because I've never been into his room before, and I'm scared Aniki will be mad at me." Minato and Kushina was surprised, they too have never been into Naruto's room and wondered what would be in there. Naruto seemed to be in there all the time so they assumed there was something in their for him to do, but doesn't remember getting him anything that will allow him to stay in his room all day.

"How about we all go to Naruto's room then. Would you like that Narumi?" said Kushina, which Narumi nodded in reply. The three of them quickly went to Naruto's room and stopped when they are in front of Naruto's room. Slowly Minato opened the door to his room, and when it opened all three of them were surprised.

Naruto's room was what you would call plain, very plain. The walls where white, no dirty marks on it. While his bed was neatly done showing that he was gone. His room was very clean, even cleaner than Minato and Kushina. There wasn't a single clothes lying around anywhere. His clothes were neatly folded and the dirty ones in a basket at the side of his room.

Narumi, Minato, and Kushina frowned at how plain his room was. Not a single decoration, on the walls. They looked around his room and noticed a bookcase. Filled with book, mostly advanced. Even Minato would have trouble reading some of the books on the selves. The books were ranging from romance novels to history books; there were many kinds of different books.

"Naruto can read these books?" said a surprise Minato. Kushina and Narumi remained silent, amazed how smart Naruto was. After a minute or so of being surprise they looked around his room once more. They noticed something on his desk.

It was a small stack of paintings and drawings that Naruto did. They looked through each one and were shocked at how much of an artist Naruto was. These paintings he did were almost as good as professional artist. The painting they saw where mostly about nature, but they were very beautiful. There was two painting in particular that caught all their eyes.

The first one was a paining of four people. Two yellow hair male, and two red hair female. You can obvious see that one male and female where children and the other two adults. All four of them seemed to be very happy. The three of them knew that the painting was about them and Naruto. Minato who was holding the painting turned it around for Kushina and Narumi to see. They saw Naruto's signature and when he painted this. It said that he painted this when he was around six, but something shocked them. What shocked them though was the title of the painting. The title was called 'Family', after reading it Kushina and Narumi became sad, but quickly let it go. They were going to make it up to him, that's a promise.

They put the first painting down and looked at the second one that Kushina was currently holding. It was a painting of a blond male looking over the scenery of nature. A lake covered by trees with mountains in the background. The man himself was standing on a cliff looking at the nature, so they couldn't see the face of the man. They thought it was beautiful probably one of Naruto's best painting. Kushina turned the painting around and noticed that it was recently painted. The painting was titled 'Rise From the Shadow' they didn't understand what it meant.

Minato found a sketch book and opened it. In the sketch book were peculiar drawings, plus they were in very detailed color. The first drawing was titled the Red Light Armor of Rage. The picture itself looked like a fierce, if not angry dragon like armored man with a deeper red body suit. The armor kind of looks organic with clawed hands and bulky muscle like armor. The helmet had six horns, three on each side of the head, and had and angry look on it.

The next page had an armor was similar to the first on, only in orange and looked a snake, that was labeled the Orange Light Armor of Avarice(Greed). Minato was going to look further into the book when he, Kushina, and Narumi were interrupted by a knock on the door. They turned around and were surprised to see Naruto standing at the door to his room. His faced looked annoyed. "Can I help you?" Said Naruto coldly.

Kushina quickly put the painting down and replied, "Sorry Naruto, we wanted to tell you to come down and eat breakfast but you were gone, so we came to your room to check up on you, to see you gone. Also we wanted to tell you to get ready to visit the clan heads."

Naruto nodded and replied, "I understand, now would you please leave so I can change." The three Namikaze quickly left his room and Naruto closed the door. He quickly changed into normal gray pants and a dark gray t-shirt, he threw his dirty clothes into his dirty laundry basket. When he was done getting ready he closed the door behind him, forgetting about the plan he left inside his dirty pants pocket, the one he made last night. He went downstairs and ate breakfast with his family and they left the house to walk around the village and clan houses.

The Namikaze family made it to the Hyuuga compound. Minato knocked on the door, and Hisashi, the clan head, answered it to see Minato and Kushina with their children. They could tell that Narumi couldn't wait to talk with her friend, and Naruto who… well they couldn't tell his emotion.

"Hello Minato-san, nice of you to make it" greeted Hiashi, who is a good friend of Minato.

"Yo Hiashi, how's its going." Replied Minato. Minato looked around the house and noticed a clan certain arrogant clan head missing. "Where Fugaku?" he asked.

"Fugaku said something about not having time for childish things like get together." Replied Hiashi. Minato laugh "Dude got a stick up his ass that's for sure!" Hiashi chuckled at his friend attitude. After quick greeting from the rest of the family Minato and Kushina went to the adults to talk about things. Kushina glanced back at her children and hoped that they were at least starting to get along.

Narumi looked at Naruto determination in her eyes. "Aniki would you like to play with me and my friends?" Naruto looked at her like she was crazy, didn't what he say yesterday mean anything to her? He wanted to say no until in the corner of his eyes he saw Kushina looking at them hoping that they get along.

Then something came into Naruto's mind and he mentally smirked. _'If I pretend to forgive them, then they'll probably get off my back about things, which will make it easier for me to escape. Thinking they have won so they wouldn't need to worry about me that much.'_ He looked at Narumi's still determine face and nodded, "Sure that would be nice."

Narumi quickly dragged Naruto to her friends which was Ino, and Hinata, since they were the only girl there really because it was a clan head family get together. As both Narumi and Naruto sat down, both Ino and Hinata greeted Narumi but was looking at Naruto. Naruto just shrugged it off and greeted both of them ignoring their looks. After a minute of awkwardness Ino, Hinata, and Narumi talked like little gossip girls. Naruto groaned, closed his eyes and meditate as best as he could. Narumi saw this and frowned but understood that he didn't understand girl talk.

While the clan heads was walking with each other and watching their children interact. Minato was currently talking with Hiashi, Shikaku, Choza, and Inoichi, while Kushina was talking with the wife of the clan heads but really she was paying most of her attention to Naruto. She saw his eyes closed which she thought that he was sleeping and it made her frown because he was interacting with anyone. It made her start to think that Naruto doesn't have any friends, and was lonely his whole life, which made her even more sad. Since she was part of the reason why he was lonely, because she played favorites and neglected him over Narumi. Not listening to her motherly instinct instead, listening to Minato and her ninja self, something she now regretted.

After two to three hours it was noon, and time for the Namikaze family had to leave so that they could prepare for the party and to see the festival preparation. During the clan visit, after Narumi finished her girl talk with Ino and Hinata. They tried to get to know Naruto better by asking him question, which he gave them answers and they started to talk. He pretended to enjoy being around his family.

During the walk in the village, everyone greeted the Hokage and his family. While some secretly glared at Naruto, which he ignored. During the walk Kushina, and Minato noticed that Naruto was talking with Narumi. _"It seems he forgives us"_ both Kushina and Minato thought, as they continue walking.

After and hour Minato decided that it was time to go home, so that they could prepare for the birthday party.

When they reached inside the Namikaze home Kushina looked at her kids and said, "Why don't you two clean up and change for the party." Naruto and Narumi both nod and went to their rooms. Kushina went to change and cook for the party, while Minato got the decoration ready. Luckily he put some Hiraishin seals around the house, which made it quicker for him to decorate.

Narumi finished about an hour later, and went to Naruto's room only to find him sleeping. She didn't want to bother him so she closed the door and went to the living room to help her dad with the decoration.

-Later-

It was six p.m. time for the party to begin. The Namikaze house was filled with friends, children, and adults. There were the clan heads and their family, Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage and his family, Naruto and Narumi's godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade. There was also some jonin shinobi's who were close friend to Minato and Kushina, one of which was Kakashi, Kurenai, and Yugao who was once a student to Minato, and Kushina.

Narumi was currently talking with her friends which where Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Hanabi, and some girls in her class. There were also some guys that hanged with her like Shikamaru, Kiba, Couji, and Shino. Narumi though was not engaged into the conversation instead she was trying to find Naruto. Earlier when she finished helping her dad with the decoration, she waited for her brother to finish his nap. She waited for a while but then the guests started coming and quickly her friends assaulted her.

Naruto himself was standing in the corner away from the crowd where no one can see him. He was currently observing the party watching everyone and how the party was progressing, so that he would know the right time to escape.

About and hour as passed and he finished eating dinner, and still observed the party as it progressed. He smirked when they started to take out the alcohol. _'Now all I have to do is wait till they're all drunk.'_ He thought to himself.

Thirty minutes later most of the adults were drunk one including Minato, though he wasn't as drunk as the others. Naruto knew it was time for him to leave. He got up to go to his room until someone standing in front of him stopped him. He looked up to see Itachi with a smile.

"Hello Itachi-san." Greeted Naruto. Itachi still smiling replied "Hello Naruto, where are you going?"

"Just to my room I'm a little tried so I need some rest."

"This early?"

"Yes." Itachi only nodded and pulled a small box out of his pocket and gave it to Naruto. "Your birthday present", added Itachi. Naruto took the box thanking Itachi and opened it. Inside was a scroll. Confused Naruto looked at Itachi who was still smiling at him.

"What is this?" he asked still confused.

"Couple of Katon jutsus I manage to copy from the Uchiha clan. But don't tell anyone." Replied Itachi. Naruto smiled, Itachi was like brother to him and also a teacher. He thanked Itachi, gave him a hug and excused himself to go to his room.

In his room he got this things ready and checked if he had everything he needed. In his backpack he has a few storage scroll holding food, cooking materials, and things for survival. He also brought kunais, and shrunken for protection. Extra clothes consisting on two shirts one gray one black, one black combat pants, and undergarments. Lastly was the scroll that he received from Itachi.

He packed his things and put on his backpack. Put on his shoes, opened the window and looked at his room once more before he would leave. Looking over at his table he saw a stack of his artwork. He saw two painting, the ones that his family was looking at earlier in the day. He picked one of the pictures up and put it in one of his scroll. After he pulled out a kunai sliced the other picture making it break, and jumped out of the window when he finished. He was lucky the gate was opened for incoming people that might be late to the party. He sneak passed a couple of drunken people and exited the gate.

In the village Naruto could see many people still celebrating. Children playing the games and the festival, while the mothers watch over them or talking to their friend. The men were mostly drunk from much of the alcohol they drank.

Naruto went through the festival, making sure no one saw him. He hated the fact that the house was on the opposite side of the village from the main gate. So it was going to take him forever to reach the main gate, since the other gates where closed for the ceremony to make sure that if there was an attack they would have to come through the main gate.

It already took him an hour to get the festival and only the beginning. It took him forever because he had to take long routes and make sure no one spotted him, not even the ANBUs. He sighed thinking about how much more distance he has left, and the many people he would have to hide from in the festival. He inwardly groaned, this was going to take forever.

_"You do realize you could use one of the lights to fly."_ Nekron remarked. 'If I did that, then...well they would think I would either be a drunken hallucenation or something. Meh, why not give it a shot.' Naruto thought, though some how he could tell Nekron was holding a victory sign in his mind. Naruto called on the Green light and took off flying.

-Back at the Namikaze Estate-

The party doesn't seem to be getting smaller or tiring down, if anything it seems to be getting wilder. There were karaoke coming from the living room, with many more drunken adults singing, the children were running around the house. Minato, who was slightly drunk since he didn't drink much, quiet everyone down.

"Now then it is time for Narumi to open her presents." Said Minato when everyone quiet down and was listening to Minato. Narumi, who heard what her father said, smiled in happiness. For a while now she has been sad because she hasn't found Naruto. But the mention of present brought her out of her sad thoughts. The only thing in her mind at the moment was her present.

First off was Jiraiya who walked up to Narumi with a giant scroll. Many people were wide eyes knowing what the scroll was. Tsuande though was fuming when she saw the scroll she wanted to give Narumi the summoning contract to the slug, but apparently Jiraiya beat her to it.

"Narumi I want to give you the toad summoning contact." Said Jiraiya. Narumi eyes widened she knew what the told summoning from what her father told her, and also wanted to summon toads like her father. Narumi started to jump in glee. Jiraiya chuckled while everyone laughed.

"Now sign here with your blood." Said Jiraiya pointing to the blank space next to Minato's name. Narumi bit her thumb so blood could come out, then she wrote her name the best she could. After it was done Jiraiya closed the scroll and Minato came up to Narumi telling her that she will have extra training so that she could summon the toads.

After she opened all the presents, which consist of clothes, toys, and things from her friends, and clan heads. Her mother though got her a wooden katana and said that she will be teaching her in the family Kenjutsu style, which got Narumi happy. Minato gave her some of his special kunais and said he will start preparing her for the more advance stuff of his training.

Mikoto who was watching the gifts frowned. Speaking of Mikoto, since the party started she has been looking for Naruto, but failed. She wanted to give Naruto a present of her own which was a fox costume, she thought would look really cute on Naruto, and a black trench coat. She asked her son Itachi to help her find him, which he did. When Itachi came back she asked him where Naruto was and he told her that he was sleeping. She told herself that she would give Naruto present later after Narumi finishes opening her presents and the party started once again.

When she finished opening all her presents, which took about an hour because of her enormous pile of presents, everyone was about to go back to his or her own business, when they heard a voice. "Where's Naruto-onii-chan?" asked Narumi, which everyone stopped what their doing and loeoked around confused. They all forgot about Minato and Kushina second child, the blond boy with whisker mark who always seemed quiet.

Minato and Kushina was a little worried because they haven't seen Naruto during the party either and hoped that he was fine. Kurenai, Yuugao, and Anko who were also at the party where also worried for their friend, who they see as a younger brother. After saving Naruto, the three of them talked to Naruto and tried to get to know him. As time went by they got closed to each other, the three girls see him as a younger brother who they will protect no matter what.

"Don't worry about Naruto he went to his room to sleep." Said Minato, who had just been inform by Itachi. Everyone nodded and went back to their things. Narumi frowned, her plan was ruined, but she didn't want to bother Naruto either. She sighed and went back to her friends.

When Mikoto saw everyone going back to party, she slipped away from the party to give Naruto her present, and maybe get to see how cute Naruto's sleeping form would look like, so she can tease him about it.

When she reached Naruto's room, she pressed her ears against the door to hear if Naruto made any sound while he slept. _"Wow Naruto-kun is a silent sleeper"_ Mikoto thought to herself when she heard nothing, unlike her husband Fugaku who snores really loud, and grumbles something about Uchiha being the best, man that guy never stops being arrogant!

She opened the door quietly and looked around the room. The only light was from the moon. She found the light switch and quickly switched it so the light would turn on. She looked around the now light room and was shocked to not see Naruto frown. She thought that he probably went to the restroom or something so she waited, might as well give Naruto his present while he was awake.

While waiting Mikoto looked around his room and saw the basket holding Naruto's dirty laundry. When she looked inside she saw a piece of paper slightly hanging out of one of Naruto's pant pocket. Curious, she pulled the paper out and read it. She gasp and dropped the box which holds Naruto's present. She quickly ran out of the room and back to the party, looking for Kushina and Minato. She quickly found Kushina and Minato, who were in a group talking with some of the clan heads. She quickly ran to them.

Minato and Kushina saw Mikoto coming up into the group slightly panting with fear, and worry written all over her face.

"What's wrong Mikoto?" asked Minato.

"It's Naruto" replied Mikoto who didn't get to finish when Kushina interrupted her.

"What about Naruto-kun?" Kushina interrupted.

"Naruto is leaving the village!" she shouted loudly that the whole party heard and stopped what they were doing to look at Mikoto. Kushina and Minato were shocked to hear this.

"What do you mean leaving the village?" Asked Minato loudly.

"I went to Naruto's room to give him my present. I didn't find Naruto sleeping instead I found this sheet of paper hanging out of one of Naruto's pants." Mikoto gave both Kushina and Minato the sheet of paper she found.

Minato and Kushina quickly took it and read what it said. Their eyes widened when they finished. Kushina broke down crying, "He didn't forgive us," she said while sobbing. Narumi who heard what Mikoto said, went up to her parents hoping what she heard was false.

"Tou-san is Onii-san really gone?" she asked wearily. Minato looked at her daughter, she looked into her eyes and saw fear. Fear that what she heard was true. Minato didn't want to answer so he turned away. Narumi saw what her father did and somewhat understood what it meant and broke down crying herself. Minato himself felt even worse, he relooked over the plan and noticed that there might be a chance to get his son back.

"ANBU!" shouted Minato. Then some ANBU appeared in front of Minato kneeling.

"What is it Hokage-sama." Said an ANBU wearing a bear mask.

"Find my son Naruto, and make sure he doesn't reach the main gate!"

"Why Hokage-sama?"

"Because Naruto is planning on leaving Konoha, and I will not loose my son!" shouted Minato getting angry that the ANBU has not left yet.

The ANBU quickly left, doing what they are told. Minato himself was preparing to leave when he was stopped by couple of Jonin, Jiraiya, Kakshi, the clan heads excluding Fugaku who thought that the demon brat should just leave which got a glare from Kushina, while inwardly she was confused _"Demon brat? Naruto isn't a demon."_

Minutes later everyone was ready including Kushina. Minato looked shocked to see Kushina. "What are you doing Kushina?" asked Minato.

"Helping to look for Naruto what else." She replied getting annoyed of why they haven't left yet, and Minato questioning something like this.

"No you can't, you have to stay and watch the children. Don't worry I will bring Naruto back" With that Minato left, leaving an angry Kushina before she could say anything.

Mikoto who was there went up to her long time friend. "Go find Naruto, I'll stay and watch the kids." She told Kushina.

"Thank you Mikoto-chan" Kushina replied, and started to leave.

"You better bring Naruto back!" Mikoto shout so Kushina could hear.

"I will!" replied Kushina, with that she disappeared via shunshin.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was currently running down the path, at a pretty good distance away from Konoha. Flying really did cut the time down to a tenth of what it would have taken on foot. 'Wow, remind me to take your suggestions sometimes Nekron, though they should be backed up by the others.' Naruto thought.

As he was running, Naruto felt chakra signals, that brought him out of his current thought. He cursed to himself, when he sensed that they were all jonin to ANBU level shinobi.

Quickly he hid himself behind a tree and tried his best to conceal his chakra, hoping no one and sense him. After waiting for a while he saw a few jonin pass by him. When there was no one left he got out of his hiding spot and began running again, only to stop when he noticed about three people waiting for him. He cursed to himself since he knew now that his plan was going to fail.

In front of him stood Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Itachi. Naruto stopped a few yards away from them, staring at them with impassive eyes.

"Naruto you need to come home." Said Jiraiya. Naruto glared at Jiraiya and Kakashi two people he didn't really care for, since they both were somehow related to his father. One being his teacher while the other being his student. But both were both strong something he respected about them...a little.

"Why would I do that?" Growled Naruto.

"That's because your father, mother and sister want you back home."

"Sensei, Kushina-nee-san, and Narumi-chan wants you home so you all can be a family again." Said Kakashi jumping into the conversation hoping to change Naruto's mind about leaving. He frowned when Naruto face didn't lighten up, if anything it was even madder then before.

Naruto now glared at Kakashi and replied, "Since when have I been considered family. I was never considered family to them. I was neglected and ignored for what? Only because Narumi contains the Kyuubi's chakra. " Making both Kakashi and Jiraiya both flinch

Naruto seeing both Jiraiya, and Kakashi flinched tried to run but stopped when he saw them also move. Naruto examined them and noticed that Jiraiya and Kakahi stood in front while Itachi stood a few yards back.

Seconds later Naruto felt more chakra signal he mentally cursed to himself. He didn't want his plan to fail, all that planning for what? Only to fail, no he will not allow that. He had to think of something, anything quickly. Then something came from Tendou. _"Naruto, don't hide your true power anymore. Have them tell your father of your power."_ 'Are you sure Tendou?'_"Yes"_

Naruto sighed. "What I'm about to show you is a power far beyond the Kyuubi's, go a head and tell my 'oh so famous' father." Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Itachi were curious at what he meant when they saw Naruto started to glow several colors. What they saw was like light, since there was no chakra being sensed, with red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, white, gold, and some how black, which is odd as black was normally for darkness.

"Behold the power of the Emotional Spectrum." Naruto said and sent fist shaped lights of different colors at Kakashi and Jiraiya. Kakashi took out his sharingan, thinking this was a genjutsu. Jiraiya dodged most of the fists, but got smacked in the faced by a green light fist. Kakashi attempted to rip through the flying fists with his Chidori, but the first fist that it hit seemed to cancel the Chidori, then an orange light fist knocked Kakashi out.

Naruto turned to Itachi, whom was surprised at Naruto's power. "Naruto, what kind of power is that?" Naruto sighed and said. "To make it short, that was a power called the Emotional Spectrum, where some emotions have taken on sentience and have near godly power, though one or two are godly. Tell my father about this power and say that I makes Kyuubi seem like an academy student. Now I will take me leave."

Itachi was about to stop Naruto, but a dome of blue light surrounded him. 'Damn, if what Naruto says is true, then Konoha is screwed for what they did to him.' Truthfully he hated the villagers for beating Naruto someone he saw as a younger brother, though he had Sasuke, the guy was like his father, someone he disliked greatly. He knew that the marriage between his parents was arranged, but would it kill him to show some affection to his wife? He barely talks to her and would treat her like a toy, or a housemaid. Also they way he interacted with people, if they weren't an Uchiha he would think lowly of them. Sure the Uchiha has the Sharingan but it wasn't like the strongest dojutsu, and it had its drawbacks too. He tried to change Sasuke but Sasuke had adapted to his father personality and remained unchanging.

Itachi had no choice but to wait until this blue dome faded.

As Naruto continued running, a red blur passed by him and stopped a few feet in front of him, making him stop. Naruto now saw who was in front of him glared at the person. For the person in front of him was his mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She wore her battle gear, but without her katana since she had to rush.

How Kushina found Naruto was rather difficult when she started looking she thought that he was probably in the forest of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) already, so she dashed her way to the forest. When she got there she started looking but noticed Itachi. She asked him if he had found which he answered no and they went their separate ways. It was only luck that she found him, because of footsteps she heard like someone was running. She followed the sound and shortly after she found her son.

"Naruto why are you leaving? Is it because of us? If so then we will make it up to you" Kushina asked Naruto sadly hoping to change Naruto's mind about leaving.

"Please you had your chance years ago! I've even tried to become a family by suggesting going to places, but what happen? Oh that's right my suggestions were overruled by Narumi!" yelled Naruto his anger getting the best of him. He wasn't done yet, he was by far from done, since he was leaving anyways might as well tell her everything not liked she care anyways.

"I've always tried to do anything to become a family but every time, you ignore me, always choosing Narumi over me! I stopped trying because I know what will happen", he continued, making Kushina sadder than before.

"But that doesn't mean you should leave! We can make it up to you!" responded Kushina after finishing her flashbacks.

"Like I said you lost your chances about two years ago! You neglected and ignored me over Narumi for what? All because she holds the Kyuubi's powers!"

"But she had to be trained to control the Kyuubi's power, also Minato-kun said so, and he knows what is best." Naruto was getting more furious, when his mother mention about Minato.

"So what! That doesn't mean you have to neglect me, you could have always gave me books on chakra or maybe the basic anything! But NO! You just shoo me like I'm some kind of fly and told me to go to my room, telling me I'll be trained when I'm ready. Plus you and my father don't know what will happen to the power of the Kyuubi in one years time."

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked. Naruto gave her answer. "I recently had contact with the Kyuubi, and the fox told me with in one years time, it will die and the power sealed in Narumi will fade away. Even if that wouldn't happen, Narumi wouldn't be able to control the Kyuubi's power without the soul. The power is just pure destruction and madness, which must have the Kyuubi's soul to control, other wise it will destroy Narumi"

Kushina's eyes widened. Naruto continued. "Besides, I have a power that is stronger than the Kyuubi's power. seven being near godly and three godly. Go ahead and tell dear old dad that he fucked up." Naruto said and held out a kunai, sending all ten of the spectrum lights in it. "Good bye." Naruto said and slashed the air, creating some kind of time-space rip. Leaping into it, Naruto disappeared from this world. Kushina's eyes started to well with tears.

Naruto has finally escaped and will not to be heard from Konoha for many years.

-With Naruto-

Naruto had just exited the rip and found himself in front of three beings. _"Naruto, we chose a perfect location for you to train for a several years...well it will be several years here but only a few days in your home world"_ The Entity said. Naruto wondered what the Entity meant when one of the beings in front of him said. "Hello Naruto Namikaze, welcome to the realm of the Gods. I am Kami." The first being said in a feminine voice, surprising Naruto that Kami was a female. Looking around, he saw the other two were female. "And these are my sisters, Shinigami and Tozi, we have much to train you in."

Naruto smirked. "Lets start then."

-Chapter end-

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Well the first chapter is complete. Read and review.


End file.
